Take away the 'B' from Bromance - em português
by nonsense fics
Summary: América e Coreia são melhores amigos... poderiam ser algo mais? Momentos de choques culturais e lost in translation fail xp Rating pode mudar pra M mais tarde
1. Chapter 1

Hetália não me pertence, blábláblá =p

Bom, estou postando essa fic para dar uma força para a minha beta, apesar de não ter certeza de quando ela verá isso. Mas tenho certeza de que tudo vai acabar bem, afinal, é a minha hero XP

* * *

Coreia estava um pouco nervoso. Havia decidido que hoje seria o dia em que finalmente confessaria ao americano. Sabia que estava apostando a amizade que tinham e que, para o bem ou para o mal, nada seria como antes.

Fazia tempo que tinha começado a frequentar a casa do loiro, que mais tarde também virou presença constante na do asiático. Foi uma consequência natural da primeira conversa casual que tiveram, descobrindo que gostavam dos mesmos jogos e trocando animadamente convites para sessões de disputas/parcerias viciantes que não demoraram a se prolongar em maratonas, em que um acabava dormindo na casa do outro.

Também foi um processo espontâneo o intercâmbio cultural, o coreano ensinava tae-kwon-do ao mais alto, que em troca não hesitava permitir e até estimular o acesso a seus acervos ao asiático sempre ávido por informações e novidades.

O moreno não sabia dizer ao certo quando passou a sentir algo especial pelo ocidental. No começo se perguntava se não estava confundindo as coisas, se não era excesso de K-drama. Assim que aceitou os próprios sentimentos, a questão era como o loiro reagiria.

Talvez lhe desse uma chance... ou não.

E a possibilidade da negativa paralisava o oriental. A situação o incomodava, mas ser rejeitado e perder a amizade do loiro doeria, e muito.

Tony, percebendo o que acontecia, tentava acalmá-lo afirmando que pelo que conhecia do seu anfitrião terrestre, este correspondia ao asiático, apesar de provavelmente não ter se dado conta disso.

Então, Coreia montou sua tática de guerra.

Era o dia da primeira investida. América estava tendo uma festa na própria casa – o que era perfeito, pois não daria tempo para um clima desconfortável em caso de 'não', e se tivesse que abortar a missão.

Quando notou um momento em que o anfitrião estava sozinho, tomou uma dose de coragem destilada e respirou fundo, decidido a finalmente entrar em ação.

"América-ssi?"

"Coreia! Where were you, man? Por que você está vermelho? Já bebeu demais? Precisa que o Hero te salve? HAHAHAHA?"

"T-talvez... A-América-ssi, podemos conversar?" – o asiático pediu, visivelmente sem jeito.

"What's up? Se quebrou alguma coisa, com certeza dá pra consertar. Don't worry~!"

"Quebrar coisas dos outros não se originou na Coreia da ze~! DX" – protestou, mas respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar no que iria dizer – "O que preciso te dizer... t-talvez faça você não querer mais falar comigo..."

"É tão sério assim, Coreia?" – o loiro começou a se curvar para ficar na altura do moreno, mas logo se endireitou, rindo – "HA! Aposto que ia gritar no meu ouvido! Can't fool the hero, you silly!"

"América-ssi! Estou falando sério da ze!" – irritou-se o asiático.

"Ok, sorry. So, what's up?" - o ocidental voltou a se abaixar para ouvir o outro.

"E-eu... América-ssi, e-eu gosto de..." – o oriental sussurrava tentando não gaguejar, quando foi interrompido.

"América-san!"

"Hey, Japan!" – o loiro cumprimentou, se endireitando novamente.

"O que está segurando?!" – perguntou um japonês chocado.

"... um hambúrguer...?" – respondeu o ocidental, sem entender.

"Não, na outra mão... América-san, não me diga que você tomou do meu copo!"

"Ah, era seu?"

"V-você me desonrou! Que indecência!"

"Do que está falando, da ze~?" – questionou o coreano, irritado.

"Não está claro? Se ele pôs a boca onde eu pus a minha antes, é um beijo indireto!"

"QUÊ?! Japão, de onde você tira essas ideias da ze?!"

"Coreia, how can you not know that? Você não é asiático? Então devia saber, afinal vocês são todos iguais! HAHAHAHA! Espera... então, todo esse tempo que a gente dividia a coca-cola, a gente estava se beijando indiretamente? Coreia, seu safado! Everybody loves the HERO!"

"Não me importa se o Coreia não se dá ao respeito, um herói se responsabiliza pelos seus atos, América-san."

"Claro, Japan! Como eu faço isso? Hey, Coreia, onde você está indo?" – perguntou o americano, segurando o pulso do coreano, que tentava se afastar dali.

"Não me toque da ze!" – rosnou.

"C'mon! You know you love the hero~! I know! Está se fazendo de difícil agora que o Japão entregou o seu jogo?"

América não soube muito bem como, mas num piscar de olhos estava no chão, caído sobre um japonês estatelado.

"Quer saber?! Fique com o seu asiático genérico e me deixe em paz, da ze!" – declarou a nação ofendida, deixando aquela casa sob o olhar estupefato de literalmente meio mundo.

Algumas notas sobre a fic:

-Não sei até onde é verdade, mas já ouvi falar que tae-kwon-do é a arte marcial mais praticada nos EUA

-Pelo que ouvi (e dos poucos coreanos que conheci pessoalmente) coreanos amam fazer intercâmbios. E quem faz intercâmbio deve ser curioso/ter fome de conhecimento, né?

-Talvez o Coreia esteja meio OOC nesse capítulo... peço desculpas, mas é difícil fazer essa dupla sair da 'amizade entre homens', e como ele gosta de novelas, acho que teria mais chances de perceber antes que sente algo mais pelo outro ^^'

* * *

-Sobre a ideia do 'beijo indireto'... por mais estranho que pareça, é fato: para japoneses (os nascidos e criados lá, não os descendentes 'ocidentalizados') compartilhar bebidas/alimentos 'tocando com a boca onde outra boca já esteve' tem mesmo uma conotação er...


	2. Chapter 2

Em memória à minha Prússia.

Mesmo que não esteja mais de corpo presente, você é awesome demais para se extinguir.

Yuu, eu sei que é brega e cliché, mas nunca encontrarei uma beta, muito menos uma parceria como você, mas vou tentar seguir adiante da melhor forma possível, até porque você odiaria se não for assim.

Apesar de ser verdade, é egoísmo meu lamentar a falta que me fará. Só posso desejar que esteja melhor, onde estiver... e espero te reencontrar quando for a minha vez.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o americano acordou ao lado de um corpo nu.

'Se responsabilizar por um beijo indireto na cama... ainda não me acostumei com esses choques de cultura. Talvez o Coreia consiga me explicar...' – pensou, se levantando e se vestindo para procurar o amigo. As coisas do coreano ainda estavam no quarto do anfitrião, que costumavam compartir durante as visitas do asiático.

Pensando bem... se não dormiu ali, onde estaria?

Saiu de fininho do quarto, se desviando de um ou outro país em ressaca, consciente ou não, pelas salas e corredores... mas nada do coreano.

Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas a ideia do moreno em algum quarto com alguma companhia não agradava ao ocidental.

Saiu abrindo de porta em porta, sem se importar com os flagrantes que dava de noites que ainda não foram encerradas, ao mesmo tempo sentindo alívio por não ver quem procurava em situações tão degradantes e preocupado por não encontrá-lo.

E se estivesse correndo algum perigo? Como hero, sentia obrigação de salvá-lo.

Voltou ao quarto e confirmou que a carteira e os documentos, inclusive o passaporte ainda estavam lá, não podia estar tão longe...

Sobressaltou-se ao sentir mãos envolvendo seu tórax, mas logo relaxou, aliviado.

"Coreia, where were you, man? Como é que você some e já começa o dia clamando meus… ah, hey, Japan." – terminou meio desapontado.

"Ohayo, América-san." – cumprimentou com um sorriso indecifrável.

"Nice, Japan! Já está aprendendo sobre os meus estados! HAHAHAHA! Agora o Hero precisa salvar o Coreia!"

"América-san, Coreia sabe se cuidar. Não deve se preocupar com outros. Agora você meu boyfurendo."

"Uh? Your what?" – soltou, a cabeça fazendo uma curva interrogativa.

"Boyfurendo." – repetiu mais algumas vezes, sem conseguir que o americano compreendesse, até que escreveu, com um sorriso nervoso: Boyfriend

"Oh... wait, what?!"

* * *

Algumas notas sobre a fic:

-Fãs do Japão que me perdoem, mas ele tem um sotaque forte – em boa parte, pela variedade fonética limitada do próprio idioma. Estou me baseando nas minhas experiências com japoneses para fazer as falas dele, mas se não gostarem/se sentirem ofendidos... bom, existem outras fics para ler, escrevo porque gosto e não por obrigação de agradar.

Comentários construtivos são bem vindos (posso até alterar algo caso o argumento seja bom), mas não esperem que eu louve um personagem só por ser popular no fandom.


End file.
